Things you Should or Shouldn't do the YYH acters
by Tsukuyomi Kaidan
Summary: Things you Shouldnot do to the Characters in YYH!
1. Hiei's pain

30 things you shouldn't say/do to Hiei:

1 Call his girlfriend a Bitch

2 Ask him why he's so short

3 Cut his hair

4 Put his sister in a death trap

5 Ask him if he would be nicer

6 Put pink hair dye in his shampoo

7 After that Ask him what Happen

8 Ask him to die a painful death

9 Push him of the same cliff he was thrown off when he was little

10 Call him a wimp

11 Say Kurama looks so much hotter

12 Say He can kiss your ass

13 Say he's poor and deserves to live on the streets

14 He's a Pitiful excuse for a forbidden

15 Ask him if he's Gay

16 Play truth or dare and make him sing "I Feel Pretty" By Weird AL

17 Knock him down

18 Kill His girlfriend/ sister

19 Do Whatever it take to make him mad

20 Find his stuff Thingy and Burn it!

21 Rip a big hole in his pants

22 Say His Girlfriend is so ugly and you have poor taste in girls

23 Yell to the World At Hiei is Gay and He is Going out with Kuwabara

24 Say "I Love you… But Your in Love With some one else"

25 Draw a Big Picture of Koenma in his room and watch him Freak

26 Tell him That Koenma said to go jump off Mt. Everest and see if he does it

27 Set him on Fire

28 Sing horridly in Front of him

29 Ask Him Why He can't beat Yusuke?

30 Say He is weak and a infant can beat him

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo00o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Hoped you Liked it! Still more coming!

Rose Kitten of Hell


	2. I hate Kuwabara

20 Things I would Love to do To Kuwabara

(I Hate Him! Sorry to People who like Him.)

1) Say he's Idiot

2) He's a asshole

3) Say he would never make it with Hiei's sister

4) Say you're Pitiful

5) Ask him if he likes Hiei

6) Tell Him That he's the weakest link Goodbye

7) Slap him for no good reason

8) Kick him in his ass

9) Give him a puppy that is a bomb

10) Tell him he is jack ass and Hell is not good enough for him!!

11) Draw a Big Picture of Jaken (From Inuyasha) in his room

12) Blast Horrible music at night right next to his room

13) Tell Hiei (if he agrees to you) to slap a Kick me I Slept with your sister/brother

14) Tell Him that his sprit energy has diminished so he no long has powers

(A.n. See how he likes that)

15) Ask Him if he finally made it to the Demon world without help… then say you weak ass you can't do shit

16) He finally ask you on a date (and you hate his guts but he loves you) you go and it's the school dance or something very important that and dump him in front of the student body

(A.N. Laughs evilly … Sorry I lost it…o.O)

17) tell him to died …then shot him

18) ask him if he wished that he was a girl…

19) ask him if he thinks Hiei is cute?

20) Give him huge bomb and take cover

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

So How ya' like it? Good/bad…

So should the next one be Yusuke or Kurama?

(-Rose Kitten of Hell-)

Please Review …Oh and thank you for the other reviews!!!!!!!


	3. Kurama's pain

15 you should not/or should do to Kurama

(You choose if you want to do these things to Kurama)

Put little bows in his hair

(Nikkielalala) Cut his hair, and then tell his mom Youko did it. See what happens from there

Dress up like him and jump out and yell "I'm your evil twin MuAHAHAHAHA…Fear me…"

Go into His room and grabbed as much stuff as you can and go to a Fan club of Kurama's and sell as much as you can. And say that people broke in

Push him off a cliff

Change his hair color to the most girly pink you know!

Put his hair up for sell and cut off a inch a day until he is bailed

Paint little pink roses in his hair

Sing the 'Evil Pickle' Song over and over again (I will put the Lyrics at the end of the chap.)

Say over end over again in a high pitched voice "Why ya Kick my dog?"

Switch His clothes with girl clothes

As he crosses the street start the car and splash him with water

Tell him that he got a bad grade(I really hate it when I get a bad grade)

As He moves to his seat put …one of those farty things on his sit

Shove a worm in his food

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Sorry that it's short I ran out of Ideas and he is one of my favorite characters.

Fear my Evil Pickle!

An Evil Pickle Killed your family

An Evil Pickle Killed your Friends and acquaintances

An Evil Pickle killed people you Don't Know

Aaaa…I guess that probity much covers it

So Who do you want next…Youko or Yusuke?

Answer soon!

Please read my other stories… and review…Please!!!!!

Bye Bye,

Rose Kitten of Hell


	4. Super Super Mega Glue

19 ½ Things you should/ should not do to Yusuke, depending if you want to piss him off!

(Nikkielalala)Switch his hair gel with glue and point and laugh at him when his hands are stuck to his head. Then make fun of him when he has to get a hair cut because of it.

When he is asleep, paint his face bright colors and mega glue clown gloves on his hands.

Rig his room so when he steps in to the room, super super mega glue comes crashing down with feathers. Laugh when he is trying to pull them off.

Take Yusuke and wrap him in duck tape, then call him a grey mummy.

Place mega super glue on his bed and watch him try to get up the next morning.

Take his headset and hot glue it to his ear, then prank call him mercilessly.

As he is about to sit down, pour super super mega hot glue to his seat.

As Yusuke is about to fall asleep put rudder burning glue on his text book.

Super glue him to Koennma

Wrap his house in duck tape and glue, then kick him in the shins

Dye his hair a **REALLY BRIGHT PINK **and glue a dress on to him

O'kay I ran out of glue jokes… so I'm going to my other Jokes. Okay?

12) Call him over and over. Leaving messages like I Know what you did late summer or if you use your sprit gun you'll…Die!

13) Switch his shampoo with blue and red hair die

14) Kick his poo thingy… bird

15) Kidnap… Birdnap his Bird thingy

16) destroy his sprit gun (How? who knows?)

17) Take his boxer shorts and glue it to his butt

18) glue his plate to his face

19) Glue him to his school clothes

½ ) Take a bucket of glue and…


	5. Youko Kurama's pain

23 Things not to do to Youko Kurama

(He's cool)

1) Ankoyu: Put a collar and leash on him and call to him while patting your knees!

2) Cut he's hair and say Hiei did it.

3) Pull his ears and say "Bad dog…Fox …thingy?"

4) Put shaving cream on his head

5) Shave his tail

6) Spray paint him pink

7) Put him in a round room and go tell him to stand in the corner

8) Smack him!

9) Confess you're love to him, go out with him for a few days then say "It's not working out…It's not me it's you!"

10) Trip over him and when he says "Watch where your going?!" you say "You watch where I'm going!"

11) Draw on his face and give the marker/whatever to some person and shove him in to the room

12) Order a Fox Hunt and bring him in just to piss him off…

13) Shove him up a horse's ass

14) Ask him if he is gay and see what he does, if it's bad say Yusuke said to ask you

15) Ask him to marry you and then if and after you're married say "I'm going to make your life a living hell!"

16) Say Hi over and over until he cracks

17) Trash he's room and blame it on someone

18) Play truth or dare and dare him to be your slave, and every time he says "Truth" call out wimp in the house and punch him until he chooses dare

19) follow him to school and every person how passes you guys say "We're a couple so stay off him!"

20) sing horrible until his ears bleed

21) When he enters a bar stand by the juke box and play 'Fox Lady'

22) Sing the song 'I know a sing that annoys everyone and this is how it goes'

23) Make a chart comparing Shippo from Inuyasha to him then light them on fire to see who last longer

I finished the Youko one finally… Sorry it took so long…: sweat drop:

Well anyways Who's next?


	6. Killing Botan MWAAA

Hello! How are we today? Well I changed my name so don't freak out okay? Well there is the next chapter in the "Things you Should or Shouldn't do the YYH actors"

18 thing you should do to Botan!!!

(I seriously hate her too…so ya…)

#1 Shave her head…

#2 Tell her Yusuke loves her and he wants to take her on a date but is to afraid to ask her. Then sit back and watch Botan make a fool of herself…

#3 Ask her if she likes Konema, if she says yes…laugh like there's no tomorrow…(because you might not have a tomorrow if she's in a bad mood) If she says no…Then tell her that Konema loves her and has a big picture of her in his bedroom…

#4 Tell Hiei that she kill his sis (hold his sis hostage) and watch Hiei get pissed…

#5 Sing annoying songs over and over again until you and/or her crack…

#6 Tell her that her sprit energy has diminished so she no long has powers

#7 Say she's _**wwaayy**_ too fat and needs to work out

#8 Say she's a moron and needs to go to the hospital to make sure there is something in her skull (other then air)

#9 Ask her if she's willing to let she "play" with her hair and dye it a bright pink…

#10 Get her broom and snap it in half and than say Kuwabara did it…

#11 Ask her why she's so fat? (she's not really fat but it pisses people off when you call them that)

#12 Ask her to read a unreadable book then tell her that she needs glasses because she can't read it…

#13 Play hide and seek and when she touches you scream "she's trying to rape me!!!"

#14 Set her on fire like you did to Hiei and then say Yusuke did it

#15 Spray paint her bright red(like the red on one of those cars that are so bright they almost blind you)

#16 paint a **BIG** picture of Konema in her room and watch her scream her head off…

#17 Ask her if she was born with a birth defect because nobodies hair is suppose to be_ that _color

#18 Ask her "if there was one thing in the world you wanted but couldn't have and I would give it to you right now, what would it be?" and when she answers, Laugh and say… "It's never going to happen, Keep dreaming…"

Well there you have it! Who's the next victim? The last time someone said Konema…Who still wants Konema…remember the more reviews the sooner I'll update... Well you people out there…how do you guys like my new user name? Well press the button down there and I'll update sooner this time!!!

Well Goodbye and Goodnight (I was up until 2:00am finishing this chapter just for you people you better review)

Tsukuyomi Kaidan

Press the button












End file.
